villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Druidon Tribe
The Druidon Tribe are a band of monsters that seek to conquer Earth and the main antagonistic faction of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. History The Druidon Tribe was originally created in prehistoric times by a mysterious and powerful being known as Eras. Eras' previous creations, the Ryusoul Tribe, had originally been made to protect the world, but instead chose to wage wars with each other for domination of the planet. Thus, Eras created the Druidon Tribe to wipe out all of the Ryusoul Tribes. However, the Druidons instead waged their own campaign for domination of the planet. In the Mesozoic era, the Druidon Tribe reigned over Earth with terror but were opposed by the Ryusoul Tribe and their Kishiryu. At some point their master Eras was sealed within the Earth's crust. When a giant meteor collided into Earth, the Druidons fled into space without their leader to escape the extinction event, leaving the other Earth tribes to fend for themselves. 65 million years later, the Druidon Tribe returned 300 years before present day in a bid to re-subjugate Earth, having grown stronger due to enduring harsher environments in space. The Druidon general Pricious launched an attack on the Ryusoul village of Black and Green and massacred most of its people before being driven away by Master Black and Master Green. Pricious later went to the Ryusoul Sky Temple, accompanied by Saden, to unearth the Ryusoul Calibur, only to find it could only be drawn by a member of the Ryusoul Tribe. Pricious thus decided to return in 300 years to mount an invasion against the Earth in order to force the Ryusoulgers to draw the Ryusoul Calibur and trigger the reawakening of the Druidon Tribe's greater power, Eras. However, right before Pricious departed from Earth to begin a campaign of conquest elsewhere, Master Black secretly killed Saden and donned his body armor to switch places with him and infiltrate the Druidon Tribe in order to find a way to eliminate Eras. 300 years after Pricious' assault on the Ryusoul Tribe, the Druidon Tribe returned in present day to mount an invasion of the Earth. The invasion was spearheaded by the Druidon general Tankjoh, who was assisted by Kureon and his power to create Minosaurs. To eliminate the major obstacle that had stood in their way the first time they invaded Earth, Tankjoh attacked the Ryusoul Temple with a Dragon Minosaur and killed the three Masters, leaving their successors to take up the mantle of defending Earth. Tankjoh was later destroyed by the combined power of the five Ryusoulgers, causing Wizeru to step to lead the Earth invasion in following numerous conquests across the universe. However, after Gachireus showed up Wizeru left out of annoyance for his fellow general, leaving Gachireus in charge. After Gachireus was destroyed and his soul fled out into space, Wizeru returned to lead the invasion, though they were eventually joined again by Gachireus when he was done regenerating his body. Throughout their invasion, the Druidon forces were assisted by the mysterious Gaisorg, though the invasion leaders were unsure of what his true loyalties were. Eventually, after a repeated string of failures, Pricious arrived on Earth to take command of the invasion, with his arrival being heralded by Uden. After forcibly taking command of the Druidon forces from Wizeru and Gachireus, Pricious began a scheme to resurrect Eras by getting the Ryusoulgers to draw the Ryusoulger Calibur, causing their master to begin her reawakening. Pricious was soon joined on Earth by Saden. Despite the apparent death of Wizeru in battle against the Ryusoulgers, Pricious was successful in triggering Eras' reawakening. As Eras fully awakened, she birthed a new general into the Druidon's ranks, Gunjoji, who was later joined by his "little brother" Gunjoji II. To prevent Eras' reawakening, the Ryusoulgers mounted an attack on Eras' chamber. As the Ryusoulgers made their way into the chamber, Eras birthed another general, Yabasword, who unbeknownst to the other Druidons was meant to fulfill Eras' true agenda of eliminating both the Ryusoul and Druidon tribes. After Gunjoji II died in a failed suicide attack, the Ryusoulgers reunited with Master Black and went to stop Eras. However, they discovered she could not be damaged in her sealed state and were forced to retreat. The Druidon Tribe later faced another assault from the Ryusoulgers but, during the attack, Yabasword was corrupted by Eras and started trying to destroy both the Ryusoulgers and Druidons, forcing Pricious to steal his heart card in order to reign him in. However, as Yabasword continued to prove rebellious Pricious slashed his heart card in order to kill him. Pricious then demanded to Eras to know what was going on, to which Eras revealed the truth about the Ryusoul Tribe and the true purpose of the Druidon Tribe to her. To prevent the Ryusoulgers from getting into the temple, Pricious erected a forcefield around it that would prevent them from using their Ryusouls. However, Koh and Asuna got by untransformed while the rest of the Ryusoulgers battled Gunjoji and, with assistance from Seto in holding off Pricious, were able to disable the force field and allow the rest of their teammates to get past it after destroying Gunjoji. Pricious was then faced off by the six Ryusoulgers as well as Master Black and Seto as Ryusoul Brown. With their combined power, they were able to decisively defeat Pricious and force her to flee back to Eras. It was at that point that Eras fully reawakened and killed Pricious before absorbing her body into her to complete her revival. Members Leadership *Eras ♕ Generals *Tankjoh ♖ *Wizeru ♗ *Gachireus ♖ *Uden ♗ *Pricious ♞ *Saden ♗ *Gunjoji ♞ *Yabasword ♔ Subordinates *Kureon *Gaisorg *Space Dragon *Drunn Soldiers ♟ *Minosaurs ♟ **Dragon Minosaur **Basilisk Minosaur **Unicorn Minosaur **Medusa Minosaur **Kraken Minosaur **Cerberus Minosaur **Cerberus Minosaur (Elder Brother) **Cockatrice Minosaur **Mimic Minosaur **Troll Minosaur **Shen Minosaur **Mummy Minosaur **Kelpie Minosaur **Pan Minosaur **Ghost Ship Minosaur **Golem Minosaur **Arachne Minosaur **Primogenitor Minosaur **Grimoire Minosaur **Necromancer Minosaur **Dwarf Minosaur **Grim Reaper Minosaur **Dodomeki Minosaur **Beelzebub Minosaur **Poltergeist Minosaur **Dullahan Minosaur **Fairy Minosaur **Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur **Sylph Minosaur **Gnome Minosaur **Charbydis Minosaur **Wizard Minosaur **Satan Minosaur **Phantom Minosaur **Griffin Minosaur Trivia *Druidon Tribe is the first evil organization in Super Sentai series that its leader neither appeared, alluded nor mentioned in the first episode ever since Zangyack Empire from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Their leader is finally revealed in Episode 40 when Pricious reveals Eras is their master. *All of its generals, plus Gaisorg (despite not being a member) and with the exception of Kureon, shares a chess theme. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hegemony Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Pawns